El peor día de James Potter
by Molay
Summary: Una serie de equivocaciones hacen de un día común y corriente en Hogwarts, las 24 horas más largas -y peores- en la vida de James.


El peor día de James Potter

13:24 hrs. Y ahí estaba James Potter, con el nerviosismo dibujándose en el rostro como el más obvio de los retratos. Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, sentados uno a cada lado del muchacho, le miraban extrañados pero sin decirle nada. La comida estaba servida y aunque faltaba Peter por llegar aún, la mesa de Gryffindor rebosaba de alumnos hambrientos que daban buena cuenta de los manjares. James se mordió el labio cuando vio llegar a un grupo de alumnas que se sentaron como siempre, en los cuatro puestos de la esquina derecha, a cierta distancia de los tres sujetos.

-Son las amigas de Lily, James –comentó Remus, dándole un suave codazo en las costillas.

-Pero dónde está ella? –Murmuró éste, algo impaciente al ver el puesto de la chica vacío.

-Así son las mujeres –sentenció Black en voz baja, alcanzando un trozo de cordero –llegará tarde sólo para arruinar tu hechizo de amor.

-SSSHHHHHHH!! –le calló James, sonrojándose –no te vayan a oír...

-Hechizo... ¿de amor? –inquirió Remus, no muy seguro de haber oído bien. 

-¡Eh, disculpen! –llamó Sirius a las amigas de Lily, haciendo que James diera un respingo y su rostro pasara del rojo al más lívido de los tintes –¿Y Lily Evans?

Las muchachas sonrieron ante tan inesperada pregunta y luego de murmurar entre ellas quién sabe que cosa, respondieron divertidas:

-Está enferma, no bajará a almorzar hoy.

-Espero que no sea nada grave –les comentó a modo de charla Sirius y saludó con su copa a las muchachas.

-Oh, no, pero muchas gracias por preocuparte –dijeron mientras respondían al saludo con sus copas. Después de sonreírse mutuamente, todos siguieron concentrados en su comida. Excepto James Potter. 

Sirius interrumpió el curso del tenedor cargado de puré de papas a su boca, y ya algo molesto de la perturbación del mago sentado junto a él, rezongó:

-¿Y ahora qué?

-El hechizo está en su copa...

-¿Y? Nadie beberá de ella, a menos que Lily baje y la tome por sí misma.

-¿me perdí de algo? –Les preguntó Remus algo extrañado –¿encantaste la copa de Lily para que se enamorara de ti? 

-Sólo por 24 horas, se hará efectivo en cuando beba de ella –completó Sirius, disfrutando haber sorprendido de esa forma a Remus, que le miraba con la boca abierta –y no será algo tímido ¡oh no! Será un tipo de amor fogoso y apasionado.

-Tengo que recuperar esa copa antes que sea tarde, alguien puede beber –murmuró James, levantándose. Sirius tomó su túnica por el costado y le sentó.

-No pasará nada...

Pero como era de suponerse sí pasó algo y bajo la mirada horrorizada de los tres magos, Peter Pettigrew, que acababa de llegar al comedor corriendo a más no poder, tomó la copa de Lily –por ser la más cercana a la puerta por donde entró –y se sirvió un buen trago de jugo de calabazas, para apagar su sed y calor. Las amigas de Lily se molestaron ante tanta descortesía y fingieron no ver su acción; pero sus amigos se quedaron de piedra, con James extendiendo su mano hacia el muchacho en un vano intento por detenerlo, Sirius lanzando un improperio y Remus recogiéndose en su asiento, tratando sin duda de desaparecer. Peter les miró con un brillo de extrañeza en los ojos, de pie y con la copa aún en su mano, pálido como un papel. Paseó su vista por Sirius y Remus y la detuvo al recibir en sus ojos la mirada aterrada de James. Se miraron largo rato, James implorando que su capa invisible apareciera en ese momento para esconderse en ella, y Peter luchando contra la alarmante idea de besar sus labios; por fin, como recibiendo una descarga eléctrica, el pequeño sujeto abandonó la estancia con la misma presteza con la que había entrado. Los tres amigos siguieron sentados en sus puestos y no hablaron por un buen rato, hasta que Sirius soltó una carcajada divertida.

-¿Y tú de qué demonios te ríes? –Ladró James, dándole un fuerte empujón que sólo aumentó la risa de Sirius Black. 

-Ay, no... –pudo articular Lupin, nervioso, con la vista fija en la puerta por donde su gordo amigo había desaparecido –estás en problemas.

-¡¿Crees que no me percaté de eso?! –Ladró nuevamente James, dirigiendo su rostro esta vez hacia Remus –¡es lo peor que me ha pasado!

-Relájate, la vida podría ser peor –dijo Sirius, tocando el hombro de Remus por delante de James, ya que parecía tan preocupado como él mismo –fíjate en James: se relajó y su vida efectivamente fue peor. 

Ante tan horrible chiste, James le empujó con las dos manos y se levantó de la mesa para retirarse.

-¡¡TODO ES CULPA TUYA!! –Vociferó a Sirius y abandonó el comedor por la misma puerta por donde había salido hacía tan sólo unos segundos, su nuevo enamorado. Remus le siguió con la mirada cargada de compasión y Sirius temblaba de risa contenida al lado de él, no muy preocupado de las siguientes 24 horas que James tendría que soportar.

James estaba a los pies de la escalera de piedra que lleva a los dormitorios. No se atrevía a subir y encontrarse a Peter enamorado... de él. Dio un paso y se ubicó en el primer escalón: quién sabe, tal vez el hechizo no tiene efecto en hombres; dio un paso más: o tal vez Peter pueda luchar contra su impulso que sólo durará 24 horas; dio otro paso, ubicándose en el tercer escalón: o tal vez ni siquiera esté en la habitación de hombres (¿estaría en la de mujeres? ¡Horror!). Y así, llegó a su cama y se tendió en ella, con un extraño sopor recorriendo su persona; sin darse cuenta se adormeció poco a poco, con el cansancio que sienten aquellos que han tenido una jornada terrible de trabajo. Un mal presentimiento le despejó de golpe: ¿por qué se había tendido en la cama? Era de día y no estaba cansado sino hasta que llegó a su habitación ¿acaso Peter le había hechizado? Abrió los ojos y casi muere de la impresión: Su obeso amigo le tenía tomado por los brazos y acercaba peligrosamente su boca hacia la de él. Dando un alarido de pánico, James se desprendió del abrazo y se ubicó en la puerta de entrada sudando frío y más pálido que nunca: un hombre de baja estatura, obeso, de cara asustadiza que trata de besarte a la fuerza no es atractivo para nadie y menos para Potter, víctima de su intento por hacer que Lily se rindiera ante él. Pettigrew seguía mirándolo con ojos de amor y con una femineidad que estremeció a James, susurró apasionado:

-¿Es que no me quieres? –Ante semejantes palabras, el mago sintió un balde de agua fría en la cabeza y gritó mientras huía de la habitación con la varita empuñada contra el enamorado:

-¡¡¡NO, NO, NO Y MIL VECES NNOOOOO!!! 

A la salida de la sala común, de vuelta en los seguros pasillos del castillo, James encontró a Remus y a Sirius caminando tranquilamente hacia él.

-¡Muchachos, tienen que ayudarme por favor!

-¿Tan grave es la cosa? –Preguntó con creciente interés Sirius.

-Hombre, ¡intentó besarme en mi cama!

Remus enrojeció cuando tuvo la imagen visual de semejante acontecimiento y Sirius abrió la boca sorprendido, mirando a James con seriedad.

-Sirius, tienes que hacer algo... –suplicó James, con tanta vehemencia que conmovió el corazón de Remus e iluminó los ojos de Sirius. Éste dijo al fin:

-No te atormentes más, lo haré.

-¿sabes qué hacer? –Exclamó Lupin sorprendido.

-Sé _exactamente_ qué hacer... –corrigió Black: –a las 18:00 hrs dirígete al comedor y procura llevar a Peter contigo –dijo tranquilamente a James y luego, sin agregar nada más, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el pasillo que había caminado junto a Remus.

-Yo también planearé algo –consoló Remus al acongojado muchacho –si el plan de Sirius no funciona, recurriré al mío.

-Vale. ¿Y yo que hago por mientras?

-Tú evita a Peter hasta las seis de la tarde, claro está –respondió alegremente Lupin, mientras palmeaba la espalda de James –eso te mantendrá ocupado.

Y le dejó él también en la soledad de los pasillos. James se volvió a observar la entrada y rogó por que Peter siguiera en la habitación de hombres; luego corrió a toda velocidad a la cabaña de Hagrid y se refugió entre la leña para el fuego, ubicada a un costado de las paredes externas sin que el guardián de Hogwarts se percatara de su presencia. Si eso no funcionaba hasta las 18:00 hrs, se convertiría en ciervo y escaparía al bosque prohibido.

14: 57 hrs. Remus no volvió a ver a Sirius a lo largo del día y no osó entrar en el comedor, donde el muchacho trabajaba para ayudar a su amigo. Por su parte, buscó en todos los libros de la biblioteca algún hechizo que pudiera servir, hasta que dio con uno acerca de lograr que una persona odiara visceralmente a otra por 24 horas. No conocía bien su efecto, pero tal vez fuese un contrahechizo que serviría de antídoto al amor que Peter estaba sintiendo por James; el odio neutralizaría al amor y ya no tendría ningún sentimiento para con él, excepto el de amistad. Parecía el plan perfecto, pero aún quedaban un par de detalles que dificultaban su utilización inmediata: Existía, por ejemplo, la _otra _posibilidad con respecto al hechizo, y era hacer que Peter _odiara_ a James visceralmente en vez de neutralizar su amor y entonces habrían cambiado un peligroso sentimiento por otro aún peor. El otro obstáculo que complicaba al joven era que el hechizo sólo podía usarse una vez cada 24 horas por el mismo mago que lo utiliza la primera vez; y por último el muchacho no estaba seguro de poder lanzar el hechizo con precisión ¿qué pasaría si se equivocaba? Afinando esos detalles, Remus se quedó en la biblioteca hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde.

18:50 hrs James salió de su escondite y encontró a Peter en la puerta principal del castillo, con los ojos cargados de felicidad por haberle encontrado.

-¡Jamie! –Dijo corriendo hacia él –¡no te podía encontrar! ¡Qué feliz soy!

El hombre se estremeció de pies a cabeza al sentirse abrazado de manera tan efusiva por otro hombre y sólo atinó a dar golpecitos en la espalda de su "amigo", preguntándose si en su condición de "enfermo" podría guiarlo hasta el comedor.

-¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? –Preguntó James, pálido y tembloroso.

-Lo que sea –susurró el otro muchacho, con una voz increíblemente sexy. James quiso huir despavorido ante semejante insinuación, pero se contuvo y continuó:

-¿Podrías venir conmigo al comedor por un momento?

-Iré adónde tu quieras que vaya.

El aproblemado hechicero pensó un segundo en la ya tan lejana posibilidad de que fuese Lily Evans quien le hablara así y se maldijo por su error y falta de cálculo.

-Vamos.

Peter quiso tomarlo de la mano, pero James lo impidió –odiándose por dentro– argumentando falsamente que llegaran primero al comedor, antes de cualquier cosa. Una vez en la estancia, iluminada sólo por unas velas, James esperó ansioso la aparición de Sirius con su ayuda. Peter se colgó de su cuello fingiendo más temor que el de verdad sentía y le besó en la mejilla; James se sintió desvanecer de asco. Entonces apareció Sirius vestido de mesero con un cuadernillo de notas y la varita a modo de lápiz, listo para pedir la orden de los dos sorprendidos sujetos.

-Sirius –exclamó Peter, mirándolo sin entender.

-¿Sirius? –Repitió James, sospechando ser la víctima de una de sus macabras bromas.

-Por favor –habló Sirius –la mesa está servida; esta noche seré su anfitrión así que no duden llamarme en caso de necesitar algo.

Diciendo esto, mostró con la mano que empuñaba su varita una mesa para dos en medio de la sala, iluminada por candelabros y adornada con flores y cintas rojas. James palideció, mientras Peter aplaudía fascinado. Sirius les acomodó en sus asientos y con suave movimiento de su varita, llenó todo el comedor con los suaves acordes de un tango y presentó a la pareja un enorme plato de pastas italianas con bolas de carne y salsa de tomate. Cuando se acercó al lado de James, sirviendo su champaña, éste le pescó por el brazo y le dijo entre dientes, conteniendo su furia:

-¡Miserable, dijiste que me ayudarías! 

-¿Y perderme este espectáculo? –Respondió el joven, hablando aún más bajo que James y sonriendo burlón.

-Sirius, ¿podrías servirme más champaña? –Pidió Peter con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

-Por supuesto –complació Sirius, liberándose de la mano de James y dirigiéndose hacia su otro amigo, –no faltaba más. 

James se puso de pie y mirando iracundo a Sirius, que servía champaña, abandonó la estancia dando un grito de impotencia. Peter le siguió alarmado y Sirus corrió tras los dos sujetos, preocupado de haber percibido en la mirada de James un impresionante enojo contra él.

Remus les esperaba en el pasillo que lleva del comedor a la sala principal del primer piso del castillo, con la varita en su mano derecha y el libro de hechizos en la izquierda; James pasó corriendo por su lado dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de súplica y enojo, y Remus preparó la varita para lanzar sobre Peter, que se acercaba en veloz carrera hacia ambos, el hechizo del odio temporal. Sin perder de vista al enamorado personaje que corría a su encuentro, Lupin gritó con voz profunda, una sola vez:

-DAI KIRAI!!

Un furioso rayo de luz amarilla partió el aire y atravesó la distancia entre Remus y Peter en un segundo. Entonces, Lupin contempló con horror como Sirius adelantaba a Peter en la carrera –apurado en hablar con James y explicarle que todo había sido una broma –y recibía el impacto en todo el pecho, sorprendiéndolo sin defensa. El rayo empujó con violencia a Sirius hacia atrás, le hizo dar varias vueltas en el aire y lo arrojó al suelo en donde quedó tendido de boca, sin moverse en absoluto.

-Ay, no... –murmuró Lupin, bajando la varita lentamente y acercándose a Sirius –ay, no...

James, que no había entendido nada del asunto, se acercó también al cuerpo tendido de Sirius sin notar que su enamorado le había tomado la mano y caminaba junto a él.

-¿Qué has hecho Remus? –Preguntó Peter al ver al joven en el suelo.

-¿Sirius? –Preguntó James arrodillándose a su lado y tocándole la espalda. El cuerpo de Sirius se estremeció al toque de esa mano y con voz seca, cargada de desprecio preguntó:

-¿Cómo osas ensuciar mi nombre con tu voz? 

James sonrió mirándolo extrañado, sin saber si su amigo continuaba con sus juegos o no. Mientras hablaba, Sirius se apoyó en los codos para ponerse de pie y se sacudió la mano de James con creciente ira; Remus sintió desaparecer el piso bajo sus pies cuando el hombre continuó: 

–¿Cómo osas siquiera tocarme, maldito?

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó James divertido.

-¿Qué de qué hablo, basura? –Se giró Black, mirándolo a los ojos y empuñando su varita contra el muchacho que continuaba tomado de la mano con Peter –¿Crees que tengo el estómago para contestarte sin vomitar de asco por verte todo el tiempo?

-Ay, no... –susurró James, borrando la sonrisa de su cara y mirando a Remus con espanto: –no me digas que era un hechizo para hacer que me odiase...

-Me temo que sí... –dijo Lupin, sonriendo a modo de disculpa –la idea era hechizar a Peter por otras 24 horas, pero algo no salió bien.

-"Con amigos como éstos, ¡para qué quiero enemigos!" –Gimió James levantando la vista al cielo, como suplicando que algún tipo de intervención divina le socorriese. Sirius optó por lo sano y, sin protocolo o anuncios de rigor, gritó contra James:

-¡¡RICTUS SEM-!! –Pero no alcanzó a terminar porque tanto Peter como Remus se le echaron encima, protegiendo al desgraciado brujo que miraba a Sirius dolorosamente, con sus dos personas. El mago bramó de furia al verse imposibilitado de atacar a su ya aborrecido enemigo, que huía a todo correr fuera del castillo, y luchó por liberarse.

-¡Te encontraré traidor, no podrás escapar de mí! –Aulló Sirius a la figura que se perdía en las sombras del atardecer. 

James se refugió detrás de unos arbustos y dejándose caer, golpeó el suelo con los puños, invadido de rabia, impotencia y asombro. Si eso era una pesadilla, ya era tiempo de despertar ¿habría viajado sin percatarse de ello a un mundo paralelo en el que Peter lo amaba apasionadamente y Sirius le odiaba con la misma pasión? Mientras pensaba en eso, una dulce voz le preguntó:

-¿Qué te hizo el suelo para que lo maltrates así? –James Potter reconoció la voz y levantó la vista alarmado: De pie cerca de él estaba Peter Pettigrew, con sus ojos –aún –cargados de amor y pasión.

-¿Es que esta pesadilla no acabará nunca? –Gimió para sí el acongojado muchacho.

-Eso te pasa por traicionar a tus amigos –rugió otra voz cargada de odio, justo detrás de James. Sirius, cegado por la furia, seguía apuntando a su ex–amigo con la varita y todo indicaba otro ataque contra su persona –me las pagarás caro, _Voldemorista._

-¿Qué? –Preguntó James, apunto de ponerse a llorar –¿"Voldemorista"? 

-Eso es lo que eres, asqueroso traidor...

-Le tengo miedo a _Quien no debe nombrarse_ –dijo Peter temblando y se refugió en los brazos de James, quien permanecía aturdido mirando a Sirius, anhelando abrazarle como amigos que eran y dispuesto a cualquier cosa por recuperar su afecto. Pero en Sirius sólo se distinguía el más profundo de los odios.

-Quítate de en medio, Peter –graznó –esto es sólo entre James y yo.

-Jamás –chilló dramáticamente el asustadizo personaje –deberás matarme primero.

-guau, Si que es valiente enamorado –se sorprendió Sirius, mirando a Peter con asombro –en otras circunstancias hubiese huido despavorido del peligro. 

-En otras circunstancias, tú no querrías matarme –respondió James.

-¿Quién demonios te preguntó la opinión? –Silenció el mago al muchacho que le miraba con súplica.

-Sirius, ya basta –Dijo Lupin caminando hacia James; había encontrado a los tres muchachos y volvía junto a ellos para ayudar al muchacho víctima de dos acosos. Nunca la más bella y limpia de las melodías o la más poderosa de las orquestas del mundo de la magia, emocionó tanto a James como aquella voz; sintió que había extrañado a Remus como nunca antes y quiso correr a su encuentro para abrazarlo y llorar tranquilo porque, confesémoslo, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. La noche se cerró sobre sus cabezas.

-Remus, dame el mapa del merodeador para saber dónde estaré a salvo, por favor –imploró James en su susurro hacia el muchacho que se ubicaba a su lado con la mano dirigida hacia Sirius, empuñando en ella su varita.

-lo tiene él –contestó Lupin sin dejar de apuntar al joven Black.

-¿Sirius?

-Sip.

-Ay, no...

-¿Tú también _Bruto_? –Se indignó Sirius, mirando a Remus y a Peter alternativamente como si viera en ellos a sus nuevos enemigos. 

-Déjale tranquilo –urgió Lupin, en un tono que sugería más bien una orden antes que una petición.

Entonces, Sirius Black comenzó a reír, sacudiendo levemente los hombros con cada exhalación, deleitándose de un detalle que sólo él parecía haber notado; bajó la varita y miró complacido a Remus, mientras los tres sujetos le observaban atónitos. Por fin, calmando su macabra risa, dijo a Peter:

-Tal vez no quieras moverte del lado de James, pero no te conviene estar cerca de Remus esta noche.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Peter, mirando con pavor al amigo que defendía a su amado.

-¡Es cierto! –Reaccionó James tomando a Peter de un brazo y alejándose de Remus aprisa, acercándose instintivamente a Sirius quien, por desprecio, se alejó al ver que venían a su encuentro. Los tres amigos olvidaron el conflicto que unía sus personas y observaron a Remus, algo alarmados.

Esa noche había luna llena, cubierta hasta ese momento por unas nubes esporádicas. Y Remus Lupin, como bien se sabe, es un licántropo.

-Y yo que pensé que estaba en problemas... –murmuró James.

-¡MADAM POMFREY! –Aulló Remus aterrado, dándose cuenta del problema y, abandonando a los tres sujetos, se precipitó hacia las escaleras del castillo mientras gritaba el nombre de la enfermera de Hogwarts hasta que se perdió dentro de las puertas del colegio. James se sintió absolutamente abandonado a su suerte. Se sacaría los ojos si pudiese, o se sepultaría vivo. Estaba atrapado.

-Ahora, James –dijo Sirius, deleitándose de haberse librado de un estorbo –es hora de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho: "¡ESCUPE BABOSAS!" –Un poderoso rayo hirió la oscuridad de la noche en dirección a James, quien, aún previendo el hechizo que mandaba Black, se quedó en su lugar para recibir el impacto de una buena vez y saciar la sed de venganza de su extrañado amigo, total y absolutamente rendido. 

-¡¡¡NNNOOOOOO!!! –Gritó Peter al ver en peligro la persona de James y se interpuso dramáticamente entre el hechizo y su amado, extendiendo los brazos con un rictus de heroico sacrificio en el rostro –muy propio de las novelas rosa o de los shojo manga –y recibiendo él mismo la fuerza del golpe en toda la cabeza, empujándolo hacia atrás y cayendo en los brazos de James. Sirius contemplaba la escena con la boca abierta:

-Insisto: ese Peter se ha vuelto más valiente. 

-¿Peter? –Preguntó James, mirando a su enamorado compañero en sus brazos, aparentemente enfermo. Pettigrew levantó la vista y quiso hablar, pero en el mismo instante escupió de su boca una enorme babosa verde, que desafiaba la ley de las posibilidades al ser mucho más grande que la cabeza de Peter. James dio un grito y Sirius soltó una carcajada de triunfo, feliz de haberse librado de ese su último estorbo.

-Déjame llevarlo a enfermería –pidió James al ver que Sirius trataba de empezar otro ataque contra su persona.

-Escaparías (no me importa puesto que puedo encontrarte con el mapa del merodeador), pero me da demasiada lata desperdiciar la posibilidad que me brinda el destino.

-¿Posibilidad para qué? –Preguntó James, adivinando la respuesta.

-Para acabar con tu asquerosa existencia, por supuesto –gorjeó Sirius, feliz de que todo marchara de acuerdo a su intención de acabar con James. 

-¿Por qué? –Gimió desesperado James, cayendo pesadamente de rodillas al suelo junto a Peter, que seguía escupiendo babosas y parecía a punto de desmayarse; y bajando la visa hasta que su mentón tocó su pecho: 

–¿por qué tú?

Sirius abrió la boca para contestar o para invocar un hechizo, pero calló al verse bruscamente interrumpido por un una veloz figura proveniente de la entrada del colegio, montada en una escoba, que se interpuso entre ellos para bloquear con su persona un posible ataque contra James. La persona montada en esa escoba era una joven de unos 15 o 16 años, de cabellos rojos e intensos ojos verdes. Miraba alternativamente a James y a Sirius, sorprendidísima, y apuntaba al último con su varita; James no salía de su asombro:

-¿Lily? ¿Lily Evans? –Preguntó.

-Súbete a la escoba –dijo por respuesta la chica que seguía apuntándose mutuamente con Sirius; James obedeció algo avergonzado de ser rescatado por la causa de su persecución y abrazó la cintura de la mujer justo cuando ella comenzaba un osado viraje a la derecha, para alejarse luego a toda velocidad de Peter Pettigrew y de Sirius Black. Éste les observó partir con la varita apuntada aún hacia ellos, extrañado por la repentina ayuda que una bestia como James recibía constantemente, pero la bajó sin soltar ningún hechizo al ver que se perdían en la oscuridad de la noche; luego se arrodilló junto a Peter y le ayudó a incorporarse:

-Con hechizo o sin él, no entiendo qué mierda viste en ese tipo...

Por respuesta Peter sólo lanzó una serie de babosas y caracoles. Con un suspiro de resignación, como quien dice sin palabras: "no es tu culpa", Sirius llevó al pobre sujeto a enfermería y traspasó las puertas del castillo con la feliz idea de encontrar irremediablemente a su ex–amigo y que su "captura sería sólo cuestión de horas" como siempre dice la policía cuando no se tiene ni la más remota idea del paradero de algún prófugo de la justicia.

..................................................................

-¿Estás llorando? –Preguntó Lily al muchacho que temblaba en la parte posterior de su escoba.

-¿Yo? Bah, es que tengo frío –respondió James, agradecido de ir atrás y que fuera de noche porque así Lily no podía ver su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Ah...

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en problemas? –Preguntó entonces James, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Me encontré con Remus cuando salía de enfermería (parecía bastante alterado) y me pidió que te ayudara porque estabas siendo atacado a la salida del colegio.

-¿No te dijo por quién?

-Nop. Parecía bastante apurado por terminar la charla y se precipitó a la oficina de Madam Pomfrey, así que tuve que venir sin saber quién te atacaba exactamente. No niego que me sorprendió ver a Sirius con su varita apuntada en tu contra, pues yo creí que eran amigos.

-Lo somos, pero está bajo un hechizo y ahora lo único que quiere es verme muerto.

-Mala cosa...

-Lo sé.

-¿También odia a Peter? Lo vi en el suelo escupiendo babosas.

-Ah no, el hechizo iba dirigido a mí, pero Peter me salvó al interponerse en el camino del ataque.

Lily pareció conmoverse al escuchar la respuesta y tardó un poco en replicar, con voz profunda:

-Qué buen amigo tienes.

-Síííí.... –murmuró James, algo incómodo.

Volaron sin rumbo fijo por algunos minutos, hasta que aterrizaron por fin dentro del estadio de Quidditch y se sentaron a descansar en una de las galerías, porque ambos estaban exhaustos. La imponente vista de la cancha desierta compensaba un poco su agotamiento y al cabo de unos segundos comenzaron a conversar.

-¿Quién hechizó a Sirius? –preguntó Lily.

-Remus –dijo sin pensar James, turbado de encontrarse solo en la noche junto a la persona que tanto le gustaba, aunque hasta ese entonces no se llevaban tan bien como compañeros. Lily abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la respuesta y miró a James sospechando alguna de sus estúpidas bromas:

-¿Remus Lupin? –Preguntó arqueando una ceja y tratando de vislumbrar el chiste.

-Sí –volvió a responder James sin pensar, bombardeado de imágenes pasadas en la que venía a Peter sobre él tratando de besarlo, a Remus con la lástima dibujada en el rostro y a Sirius tratando de matarlo, lleno de un odio que no le conocía hasta entonces; se llevó las manos a la cabeza y reflexionó en voz alta:

-Menos mal que sólo tengo tres buenos amigos, porque si uno de ellos hechiza al otro para que me odie, éste empieza a perseguirme para vengarse de quién sabe qué crimen, mientras yo debo huir del último que por su parte me acosa sexualmente por todo el colegio; entonces, si tuviese más amigos no sé qué artimaña inventarían para hacerme la vida aún más miserable, si es que eso es posible a estas alturas.

-¿Peter te acosa...? –Rescató Lily de la confesión de James –¿escuché bien?

James enrojeció hasta las orejas al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y aunque por un lado agradecía que el manto de la noche ocultara su vergüenza, por otro no encontraba palabras para explicarse.

-Es por culpa de otro hechizo para amarme por 24 horas; fue un error que no debió ocurrir.

-¿Fue Remus otra vez el responsable de ese error?

-Sí, fue él –respondió James mordiéndose la lengua más avergonzado que nunca en su vida –le encanta enseñarnos los hechizos que aprende de los libros.

-No es muy buen profesor que digamos –juzgó Lily algo molesta –los pone en peligro constantemente ¿te lo imaginas acaso de profesor de Hogwarts?

-Uf, imagínate –apoyó James, sintiéndose el gusano más deplorable del planeta y maldiciéndose interiormente por destruir la imagen del buen Remus. Entonces cambió el tema de manera magistral:

-Remus hace lo mejor que puede y además todos nos hemos equivocado alguna vez ¿o no? Lo que importa ahora es cómo salir de este embrollo, o como esperar hasta la 13:30 hrs que fue cuando Peter fue hechizado y hasta las 18:15 hrs aproximadamente que fue cuando Sirius comenzó a odiarme. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

-Una bastante obvia: escóndete hasta esos dos horarios –razonó simplemente Lily.

-Sirius me encontrará, no importando dónde ni cómo me esconda –replicó James, totalmente rendido.

-¿Ah, sí? –Preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-Tiene un mapa donde puede ver en que lugar estoy siempre.

-Qué amigo más posesivo... –dijo para así Lily aún más sorprendida, preguntándose qué tipo de personas tenía por compañeros y cómo era posible que parecieran tan "normales".

-No es lo que crees, no estoy sólo yo en el mapa sino el resto del colegio y nos ayuda para no meternos en problemas.

-¿O sea que pueden ver cuando alguien va al baño, por ejemplo?

-Técnicamente sí, pero créeme que lo usamos sólo para escapar de Filch o algún profesor.

-Ah... –dijo no muy convencida Lily, sospechando aún algún tipo de broma, muy propio de esos cuatro sujetos, en especial James cuando estaba en compañía de Sirius –¿y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, había pensado en... –pero se interrumpió a ver que la chica se llevaba velozmente las manos al estómago, emitía un quejido de dolor y se desplomaba inconsciente junto a él. Sólo entonces recordó que había estado enferma y que, de hecho "se había topado con Remus a la salida de la enfermería", lo que sugería que había estado en ella durante prácticamente todo el día.

-Oh, soy un desconsiderado del demonio –susurró buscando el pulso a Lily, preocupado de que fuese algo serio, pero cuando comprobó que sólo estaba desmayada, la tomó en brazos y trató de acercarse a la escoba que estaba apoyada en los asientos inferiores a donde estaban sentados; para su desgracia al acercarse al vehículo que los llevaría a la enfermería, en donde podría quedarse tranquilamente a esperar el ataque de Sirius y ser socorrido en caso de resultar muy lastimado, su pie trastabilló y cayó de bruces al suelo –con serio peligro de seguir rodando galería abajo –protegiendo a Lily con su persona y evitando así que se golpease. La chica continuó inconsciente. Entonces, desde el suelo escuchó una voz masculina chillar:

-¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo?

Argus Filch, uno de los seres más amargados de Hogwarts, se hallaba de pie junto a ellos, transpirando copiosamente debido al esfuerzo que había hecho para llegar al lugar donde estaban los dos jóvenes y mirando iracundo hacia los dos alumnos. James se dio cuenta en el acto de lo que pasaba por la mente del sujeto y casi gritó su respuesta:

-¡No es lo que cree! ¡Esta chica está inconsciente, hay que llevarla a la enfermería, pronto!

-¿Aturdiste a esta pobre criatura para poder abusar de ella ¿eh, canalla? –rugió Filch

-¿Abus..? ¿¡Qué?! ¡NO! –Chilló James, presa del pánico ahora que lo acusaban de violación, como si no tuviese suficientes problemas –¡Jamás! ¡Ayúdeme y llevémosla a enfermería, antes que su condición empeore!

Ese comentario despabiló a Filch y efectivamente ayudó a James a levantar y colocar en la escoba a Lily, para volver lentamente a la enfermería del colegio. Al llegar a la puerta vio que Sirius Black sonreía fascinado con la escena y se apoyaba tranquilamente en una de las murallas. James sintió su rostro enrojecer de cólera contra ese sujeto: sabía de antemano que podía sobrevivir a cualquier tipo de ataque contra su persona y que estaban en igualdad de condiciones en materia de duelos, en caso que quisiera defenderse de Sirius no obstante, sin importar la razón ni cuanto lo odiase, ese tipo había ido demasiado lejos comprometiendo su estadía en Hogwarts delatándolo; al pasar junto a él, James le lanzó la más furiosa de las miradas, a la que el otro hombre respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo, y continuó su camino hacia enfermería con Lily entre sus brazos y Filch cerrando la marcha. Cuando desaparecieron tras el corredor, James escuchó la carcajada divertida que lanzaba Sirius detrás de él, en la distancia de la puerta del castillo y la furia casi le hace volver para luchar de una buena vez contra el sujeto que comenzaba a considerar despreciable.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó James a Filch

-Cerca de las dos de la madrugada, una hora nada prudente para andar despierto ni con una chica inconsciente en el bosque del colegio –agregó Filch, bastante molesto.

-No es lo que cree, ella se desmayó –rezongó James.

-¿Y qué hacían afuera a estas horas? –Preguntó Filch, mirándolo fijamente.

-Este...

-Ya hablarás con el señor Dumbledore, jovencito –siseó Argus Filch y dejaron a Lily en la enfermería al cuidado de Madam Pomfrey. Lily no despertó y la puerta se cerró sin que James supiese de su condición.

Luego caminó como un hombre sentenciado a muerte por los pasillos del colegio hasta que llegó a la oficina de Filch y se desplomó en el asiento designado para los visitantes. Argus paseó una mirada por la habitación y partió en busca de Dumbledore, dejando al muchacho solo con su desgracia. Pasados unos minutos, James escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercarse y sin necesidad de voltearse a mirar, dijo con voz colérica:

-Delatarme fue una bajeza. –Sirius, en la entrada de la oficina, observaba al sujeto de espaldas a él con una sonrisa imposible de definir, luego dijo con superioridad:

-Lo sé. 

-Sin importar cuanto me odies, no pensé que fueras capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Me ves cara de soplón, estúpido? –Volvió a decir Sirius, borrando la sonrisa del rostro –encuentro perfecto que te vayas de Hogwarts, porque alguien como tú no merece estar aquí, pero no fui yo quien te delató.

-¿Peter? –Preguntó James, girándose para mirar a Sirius y vislumbrar algún engaño. 

-Los celos pueden volverte loco, sabes? –Gorjeó Sirius al ver que James palidecía, comprobando que la versión de Sirius era verdadera. 

-¿A qué has venido? –Volvió a preguntar, dándose cuenta que su verdugo no le apuntaba con la varita. Sirius se acercó a James y parecía a punto de decirle algo cuando Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, entró en la habitación seguido de Filch.

-Ah, Sirius Black, James Potter, qué bueno que los encuentro juntos –dijo con una sonrisa –Argus me ha informado de ciertas irregularidades por parte del señor Potter y la señorita Evans, pero debido a que ella está ahora bajo el cuidado de madam Pomfrey, tal vez la versión del joven Black pueda ayudarme a arrojar luz en el asunto.

Sirius sonrió complaciente y mirando a James, dijo con voz firme:

-El señor Filch está en lo correcto en todo cuanto dice, ya no reconozco en este sujeto a mi antiguo compañero y amigo, hagan con él lo que quieran. Buenas noches –y saludando con una venia al director se volvió a la puerta y abandonó la instancia dejando con la boca abierta a Filch, a Dumbledore y a James Potter. Filch carraspeó y se despidió de los dos sujetos que se quedaban en la oficina y cerró la puerta al salir. Dumbledore arrastró una silla y se sentó al lado de James.

-Señor Potter ¿hay algo que quiera decirme? –Dijo acercando su rostro al del muchacho, hablando en un susurro casi inaudible, pero cálido y conciliador. James le miró un segundo y apoyando los codos en las rodillas, llevóse las manos a la cabeza y confesó con lujo de detalles todo lo que había pasado desde que planeó hechizar a Lily Evans, hasta las últimas palabras de Sirius Black en esa misma oficina, así como la angustia y tristeza que sentía cada vez que Peter se le lanzaba a los brazos o Sirius intentaba hacerle daño. Cuando terminó de hablar se sintió en cierta forma liberado y miró nuevamente a Dumbledore para saber si tan horribles acontecimientos le habían molestado. El anciano seguía mirándolo con dulzura y sus labios se torcían en una sonrisa triste; luego habló lentamente con voz cálida y profunda:

-Los hechizos de los que son víctimas tus dos amigos son poderosos; sin embargo, un espíritu lo suficientemente fuerte es capaz de luchar contra ellos y controlar el poder que le obliga a amar o a odiar.

-¿Cree que ellos lo logren? –Preguntó James, con una chispa brillando en sus ojos.

-No te negaré que hasta ahora sólo los más grandes y poderosos magos lo han logrado –respondió Dumbledore tristemente –pero nunca sabemos del revés de cada cosa ¿o sí?

James sintió desvanecerse la última de sus esperanzas, la que había intentado asir como se intenta atrapar una columna de humo, y se hundió en el asiento sin mirar a su director.

-¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer, señor? –Preguntó James, queriendo en verdad preguntar si _Dumbledore_ no era capaz de hacer algo por salvarle de la situación en la que se veía envuelto. El anciano se puso de pie lentamente y mientras se dirigía a la puerta dijo con voz tierna y segura:

-No espere verse liberado fácilmente del embrollo en el que usted mismo se colocó; después de todo, no fue muy noble de su parte querer embrujar a una joven inocente. Ahora debe responsabilizarse de sus acciones y responder como un hombre a las consecuencias de sus dudosos actos. 

Justo antes de abandonar la oficia, Dumbledore se giró y se despidió del joven con estas palabras:

-Tus amigos sólo han tratado de ayudarte, a pesar de tu egoísta afán de querer meterlos en problemas.

Luego cerró la puerta y dejó al muchacho encerrado en sus cavilaciones. Después de verse regañado, James Potter paseó distraídamente la vista por la habitación y se fijó en un trozo de papel extrañamente familiar puesto en una caja de artefactos peligrosos; el corazón le dio un vuelco al reconocer en él al mapa del merodeador, separado de las peligrosas manos de Sirius y pocos metros de él mismo. Se levantó de un salto y con su varita puso en acción el mapa que tanto había querido tener en sus manos: La mancha que señalaba a Dumbledore se dirigía a su oficina y se encontraría en cualquier momento con el punto de Filch, que caminaba en sentido contrario por el mismo pasillo. Peter estaba junto a Lily en enfermería; la mancha que señalaba a Remus se encontraba en Hogsmeade y Sirius Black estaba en el baño del segundo piso. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar las palabras de Lily y cerró el mapa para escapar cuanto antes a su habitación, tomar su capa invisible y esconderse hasta que la pesadilla terminase.

Se envolvió en la capa invisible y se refugió al costado de su cama justo cuando Sirius Black entraba en la habitación. El hombre cruzó velozmente la instancia y buscó en el baúl de James la capa que hacía tan sólo unos segundos había retirado su dueño. Sirius lanzó un improperio al darse cuenta de su desaparición y se giró sobre sí mismo varias veces, tratando sin duda de encontrar a James en la oscuridad de la noche y bajo la protección de su capa. Al no distinguir nada, abandonó el dormitorio y se precipitó escaleras abajo. Potter había contenido la respiración todo el tiempo en que Sirius hurgaba en la pieza y sólo suspiró tranquilo cuando el sujeto dejó la recámara.

Tal vez Remus había buscado mal, tal vez había una forma de deshacer el hechizo y poder recuperar a sus dos amigos sin tener que volcar en ellos sentimientos de amor o de odio, sino simplemente deshacer los que ya sentían. Buscó en prácticamente todos los libros, sobresaltándose al menor ruido y escondiéndose a cada segundo, esperando ver a Sirius al acecho en cada pasillo por el que comenzaba a buscar. Después de unas horas se dio cuenta que Remus había hecho bien su trabajo y no parecía haber en la biblioteca ningún libro con la ayuda que precisaba. De pronto, esa dulce sensación que puede ser el sueño para una conciencia tranquila, cayó pesadamente sobre los cansados hombros de James y no le soltó ya más. Quiso seguir leyendo pero cada vez que lograba abrir los ojos, las palabras bailaban frente a él y era incapaz de leerlas, además la fuerza había abandonado sus brazos y tenía bastantes dificultades en dar vuelta una sola página; sus oídos eran traspasados por un molesto zumbido que impedía estar alerta a algún ruido informante. Su mente sólo parecía poder conjugar el verbo dormir y la idea de descansar inundaba por completo su cerebro, imposibilitándolo de pensar. Dejó los libros en sus respectivos lugares, para no despertar sospechas en caso de que Sirius efectivamente rondara por ahí, y se refugió envuelto en su capa debajo de una de las mesas más escondidas de la biblioteca; antes de que su cabeza tocase el suelo, James Potter se echó sin fuerzas a dormir y a esperar que cuando despertase todo fuese diferente.

La luz del sol entraba por cada una de las ventanas de la biblioteca y el ruido de muchas voces tratando de hablar con voz queda despertó definitivamente a James de un sueño pesado y poco reparador. Al recordar todos los sucesos que había vivido la jornada anterior, se liberó de la capa invisible, se levantó como un resorte y miró a su alrededor: Muchos alumnos de las cuatro casas trabajaban en diferentes trabajos y ninguno parecía haber notado su presencia en ese lugar. Se acercó a la primera mesa que vio y preguntó a los alumnos que la ocupaban:

-¿Qué hora es? –Hubiese preferido preguntar _¿qué día es?_ Pero sabía que de haber pasado más tiempo, Sirius le habría encontrado y no estaría despertando plácidamente de su inmerecido sueño. El alumno, perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw, le miró algo sorprendido y respondió con una sonrisa:

-Las dos y media de la tarde, creo que te has perdido el almuerzo.

James dio un grito de alegría y saltó a abrazar al muchacho que tan buenas noticias le había brindado: Peter ya no estaba bajo el hechizo y sólo faltaban unas pocas horas para que Sirius se liberara. El muchacho abrazado se rió divertido ante el impulsivo gesto de James y le dio unas amistosas palmadas en la espalda, sin entender el motivo de la felicidad de Potter, mientras el resto de la biblioteca les miraba entre sorprendido y molesto. James reía feliz y partió, sin despedirse del alumno, hacia el pasillo de la estatua de la bruja de piedra que le llevaría hacia Hogsmeade, para poder pasar las horas de espera en compañía de Remus. Cuando el muchacho era ido, los compañeros del alumno de Ravenclaw que había abrazado a James, le preguntaron:

-¿Y ése quien era, Kenneth? 

-Es James Potter –dijo el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír –el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿No te pareció descortés de su parte no saludar al buscador de la casa de Ravenclaw? –Preguntaron nuevamente sus compañeros. Kenneth, sin dejar de sonreír, replicó:

-Es evidente que estaba pendiente de otra cosa y creo que ni siquiera notó que hablaba conmigo. De cualquier forma nos saludaremos en el próximo partido cuando Potter esté pendiente del juego; mientras tanto terminemos este informe de pociones, pues me tiene algo complicado...

..................................................

-¡REMUS! –Llamó James a su amigo, mientras paseaba por la Casa de los Gritos en su búsqueda –¡Remus!

Lupin estaba tirado en la cama de una de las habitaciones, inconsciente a sus llamados y no se movía para nada. Sus ojos estaban semi–abiertos pero habían perdido su brillo y parecían contemplar, sin ver, un enorme vacío frente a ellos; tenía los dos brazos arañados y sangraba levemente por los codos. Sus ropas, nunca muy elaboradas, estaban hechas jirones y dejaban ver en parte a dos piernas heridas en la zona de las rodillas y los talones. 

-Cuánto debió haber sufrido –se dijo James con pesar. Le observó dormir y le cubrió paternalmente con una frazada, arrepintiéndose por completo de haber ido a ese lugar, ahora que su amigo se encontraba en ese estado, ya que su presencia sólo servía para darle más problemas; si Sirius se presentaba en la mansión, Remus haría lo imposible por impedir que le hiciera daño –mientras no estuviera como hombre lobo, claro está –. Recordó las palabras de Dumbledore y se mordió el labio pensado en las horribles situaciones que sus amigos habían sufrido por su culpa, por su total egoísmo. Abrumado, se retiró en silencio luego de echar una última mirada a su compañero y paseó un rato por Hogsmeade, envuelto en su capa invisible, mientras hacía hora hasta pasadas las seis de la tarde. El hambre le apretaba el estómago y comenzaba a atormentarlo; no había comido nada desde el fugaz almuerzo de la jornada anterior y desfallecía de debilidad. De pronto recordó a Lily Evans y juzgó evidente que su condición de enferma había empeorado debido a su rescate; abrió el mapa y la buscó en él: el corazón se le detuvo en el pecho cuando vio que Lily y Peter estaban junto a Sirius en enfermería ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso en su furia Sirius les haría daño a ellos? Con cierta inquietud, guardó el mapa y se volvió a toda carrera hacia Hogwarts, voló por el pasadizo que lo llevaría de vuelta a la bruja de piedra y echando un simple vistazo para comprobar que no hubiese nadie en los entornos, saltó fuera para correr a enfermería.

En plena carrera fue interceptado por un inesperado rayo plateado que, luego de empujarlo con violencia, le hizo dar dos impresionantes vueltas en el aire y aterrizar en el suelo a pocos metros de la estatua, adolorido y sorprendido. Levantó la vista y descubrió a Sirius Black saliendo de una de las salas, con la varita apuntada hacia él. Sus ojos echaban chispas de furor y James supo que estaba irremediablemente perdido al no haber utilizado el mapa del merodeador para vigilar el pasillo, sino sólo sus ojos. Miró a Sirius y se levantó con dificultad, sintiendo un doloroso ardor en el costado derecho y un profundo temor por todo su cuerpo. Sirius estaba ciego de ira, hecho que provocó que James empuñase instintivamente su propia varita y ambos se apuntaran desafiantes.

-Sirius escúchame...

-Qué predecible eres, bestia: Me viste en enfermería y corriste a ver que hacía con tus amigos, ¿eh?

-También son tus amigos –replicó James, sintiendo un arañazo en el estómago ¿Acaso, después de todo, Sirius les había hecho algo malo?

-Nunca seré amigo de aquellos que defienden a un animal traicionero.

-¿Qué les has hecho? –Preguntó entonces, no muy seguro de querer conocer la respuesta. Sirius le miró un segundo, el más largo de la vida de James, y replicó con voz seca:

-Tú eres mi objetivo, estúpido, no ellos. 

Aunque Sirius parecía al fin dispuesto a usar un hechizo fuerte en contra de él, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por sus dos camaradas: Al menos el conflicto seguía siendo sólo de los dos. Durante todo el rato que duró esa breve charla, ambos hechiceros se habían estado apuntando con sus varitas.

-¡RICTUS SEMPRA! –Gritó Black con fuerza, dirigiendo un rayo de luz contra Potter.

-¡ESCUDO! –Replicó James, justo a tiempo para detener el impacto, con una barrera plateada que salió de su varita y neutralizó el ataque de Sirius, pero hizo temblar el brazo extendido de James y le hizo flaquear las rodillas. Black sonrió con sorna y volvió a la carga gritando aún más fuerte:

-¡¡PULSARE ARGÓS!!

James saltó a un lado justo a tiempo y evitó el segundo impacto, pero se golpeó en la estrepitosa caída ya que no previó el aterrizaje. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sirius gritó:

-¡EXPELIARMUS! –Y la varita de James voló a las manos de su contrincante. Una vez en ellas, Sirius la arrojó lejos del alcance de ambos magos y volvió a apuntar a su aborrecido "objetivo".

-Sirius, estás bajo un hechizo de odio temporal... –comenzó James, poniéndose lentamente de pie y apoyándose en el muro del pasillo. 

-Te creía inteligente, basura –replicó él, acercándose tranquilamente hacia el joven herido –pensé que utilizarías el mapa que Peter entregó a Filch para escapar de mí, pero ni eso supiste hacer.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó James, rogando porque fuera la hora en que el hechizo se rompería.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber la hora exacta en que morirás? –Gorjeó Sirius, irónico.

-No vas a matarme –balbuceó James, no muy seguro de haber hecho una afirmación o una pregunta.

-¿No? Entonces, algo me dice que voy a desafiar la ley de las posibilidades, puesto que no volverás a escapar de mí –y diciendo esto, apoyó la punta de su varita en lado izquierdo del pecho de James –¿Cómo decía el hechizo?... Ah, sí: ¡AVADA KED-! –James gritó con desesperación para interrumpirle:

-¡Si utilizas ese hechizo prohibido serás expulsado de Hogwarts y llevado a Azkaban!

-¿No me digas? –Replicó –¿Crees que me preocupa lo que será de mí si logro acabar contigo, basura?

-Sirius... –dijo James tomando suavemente con sus dos manos el brazo que Black había extendido para matarlo –no lo hagas, no valgo la pena.

-No me toques, asqueroso –replicó Black con desprecio aunque sin sacudirse las manos de James en su brazo extendido –suéltame, me ensucias.

James respiraba agitado; miró a Sirius a los ojos y sonrió débilmente al ver que parecía confundido. Black seguía apuntándolo con la varita y presionaba el pecho de James con dolorosa fuerza, pero en su frente despejada se distinguía ahora una sombra de duda y alarma. James continuó apoyando sus manos en el brazo de su amigo, con más decisión que antes.

-Soy yo, soy James Potter –susurró angustiado, apoyando la cabeza en la pared que tenía en su espalda, al notar que el cuerpo de Sirius comenzaba a temblar.

-AVADA... –Comenzó Sirius, levantando la vista que había bajado por un segundo y mirando desafiante a James, la persona que iba a eliminar: –Avada...

-Soy yo, Sirius, soy yo... –volvió a interrumpir el joven, más angustiado que antes, consciente de que Sirius iría a la cárcel debido a un estúpido crimen del que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida cuando el hechizo de 24 horas, que estaba a poco tiempo de acabar, terminase. 

-Te arrepentirás si muero, Sirius, porque estás bajo un embrujo –continuó, temblando de ansiedad. Black permanecía en su sitio con una extraña trepidación recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza y respirando con dificultad. A ratos se erguía y miraba a James con el odio reflejado en sus ojos para luego bajar la vista confundido y alarmado. James imploraba en su fuero interno a que Peter o Lily aparecieran en escena y salvaran a Sirius de cometer el peor error de su vida al matarle así; la idea de morir no le preocupaba tanto como el destino al que su amigo se dirigía.

-Soy yo, Sirius, soy tu amigo –balbuceó James, olvidando la rabia que había sentido contra él cuando creyó que le había delatado, las ganas de pelear cuando inventó la cena romántica y la furia de escucharlo reír. Sólo quería abrazarlo y recuperarlo otra vez. Sin embargo, el dolor que la varita le provocaba al estar prácticamente incrustada en su pecho era insoportable y le hizo pensar que, en caso de que Sirius le matara, lo haría sin lanzar un hechizo contra él sino usando la varita como espada, hasta que llegase a su corazón. Black abrió la boca y su cuerpo se irguió orgulloso para acabar de una buena vez con su vida; entonces James contempló admirado que, a pesar de la decisión de su postura, Sirius Black tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. 

-¡Eso es! –Dijo James, recuperando la esperanza –¡tú no quieres matarme porque somos amigos!

Las lágrimas brotaron finalmente y Sirius comenzó a llorar, apretando los dientes con fuerza, sin pestañear o demostrar emoción alguna más que enojo, sin retirar la varita del pecho de James y sin dejar de trepidar de pies a cabeza; absolutamente erguido y en actitud desafiante. Pero sus ojos lloraban; lloraban por James, tristes y angustiados.

-Trata de recordar, Sirius –urgió James soltando el brazo de su amigo y tomando su nuca con la mano derecha, puesto que apenas podía mover la otra –recuerda, por favor.

-Avada ke... –articuló débilmente Black, en un último intento por acabar con su persona. Entonces soltó la varita que apuntaba a James y retrocediendo, para alejarse él, se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza como intentando impedir que explotase. La varita rebotó tres veces en el suelo antes quedar, inofensiva, a los pies de James y, ante la vista atónita del muchacho que seguía con la espalda apoyada en el muro, Sirius comenzó a dar horribles alaridos, tambaleándose de un lado a otro del pasillo, con las manos aún sujetando su cabeza y golpeándose contra las paredes a las que no parecía distinguir. Potter corrió hacia él cuando cayó finalmente al suelo y le abrazó con fuerza para que no siguiera lastimándose, para brindarle algún tipo de abrigo. Sirius, al verse rodeado por los brazos de James, dejó de gritar y refugió su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, apretando los dientes con fuerza y sollozando con vehemencia. 

Sirius se aferró a los brazos de James y poco a poco dejó de llorar, durmiéndose en un sueño más parecido al desvanecimiento que al reposo. El joven mago había roto el hechizo del que era prisionero. 

Luego de unos momentos en que reinó el silencio por todo el pasillo en el que se encontraban y la respiración de Sirius volvió a ser calmada, James, que no había aflojado el abrazo, se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Qué hora es?

Sirius no respondió inmediatamente, sino que permaneció un poco más refugiado en los brazos de su camarada y por fin confesó en un susurro que no tenía ni la más remota idea. 

-Son las 17:58 hrs –habló una cálida voz detrás de los dos amigos. Ambos se voltearon y vieron a Dumbledore acercarse sonriente, con la varita de James en sus manos, hacia los dos muchachos: –pensé que no llegaría a tiempo para salvarle, joven Potter, me alegra que esté bien –dijo mientras entregaba al muchacho la varita que había perdido. Sirius Black y James Potter se pusieron de pie apoyándose mutuamente y saludaron a su director con una sonrisa:

-Todo está bien, señor –dijo James –Sirius rompió el hechizo.

-Ah –suspiró Dumbledore –todo está bien entonces, mas, si yo estuviera en su lugar iría a enfermería a ver como siguen el señor Pettigrew y la señorita Evans, pues parecen bastante preocupados por ustedes dos.

-Peter debe de odiarme –dedujo James, inseguro.

-Es probable –comentó Dumbledore –pero sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo y es conversando con él y con la señorita Evans, que se vio envuelta en ciertas irregularidades durante la madrugada de hoy.

-¿Ella se encuentra bien? –Preguntó James.

-Oh, sí –se apresuró en calmar Dumbledore –sufre de cólicos temporales, dolorosos, pero inofensivos.

-Vamos para allá –dijo Sirius y apoyándose en James, enfilaron sus pasos rumbo a enfermería.

-¿Señor Black? –Llamó Dumbledore al joven que se alejaba.

-¿Sí? –Contestó éste, girándose hacia el anciano.

-Sugiero que se tome el día para descansar. Lo que ha hecho es extenuante incluso para los magos más avezados y no dudo que Madam Pomfrey tenga el medicamento adecuado para usted.

-Sí señor –sonrió Sirius y continuó su camino apoyado en James. En verdad estaba agotado y el consejo de Dumbledore fue ampliamente bienvenido; se sujetó con fuerza al brazo de su amigo y James aminoró la marcha para no hacerla tan pesada. Cuando llegaron a enfermería, el joven dudó y dejó que Sirius entrara primero; desde el umbral de la puerta escuchó la voz de Lily preguntando a Sirius que había pasado con él y a Peter preguntando si seguía vivo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Sirius respondió a esas preguntas lanzando su típica carcajada divertida y el silencio que le siguió indicó a James que tanto Lily como Peter temían efectivamente por su vida. Con cierto pesar entró en la habitación y se acercó a las camas en las que descansaban sus dos amigos. Peter se sonrojó, visiblemente avergonzado, mientras sonreía a modo de saludo. Lily le miraba con una dulzura que James no le había visto antes y sonreía tiernamente. Sirius, mientras tanto, había entrado en la oficina de Madam Pomfrey para pedir algún tipo de remedio contra el cansancio que sentía y no había vuelto a salir. James Potter enrojeció levemente cuando Lily le comentó con voz despreocupada:

-Nunca antes habíamos hablado tanto como ayer ¿eh, James? 

-Cierto –confirmó él con una sonrisa confiada –habrá que repetirlo.

-Me encantaría –sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos, –gracias por traerme hasta aquí, supe que te metiste en problemas por eso.

-Oh, no fue nada –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

-Eh.... ¿James? –Dijo con voz queda Peter, mezclándose en la conversación por primera vez. Potter volvió de golpe a la realidad y miró a su amigo con los ojos cargados de culpa:

-Ay, Peter, lamento mucho lo que pasó ayer.

-Soy yo quien te debe una disculpa; perdón por todo, pero no era libre para decidir lo que hacía.

-Yo te puse en esa situación, amigo, y juro no volver a hacerlo –dijo James sentándose a los pies de la cama de su amigo y mirándolo con dulzura y agradecimiento –nunca más.

Sirius asomó la cabeza de la oficina de Madam Pomfrey cuando escuchó a Lily comentar:

-No fue James, el responsable de ese hechizo fue Remus Lupin.

-¿Remus? –Inquirió Sirius mirando a James con una pícara sonrisa. Éste se sintió desvanecer cuando Lily afirmó:

-Sí, James me dijo que Remus creó los dos hechizos...

-¿Así que eso hizo, eh? –Preguntó con impresionante lentitud Sirius, como quien se escucha hablar por primera vez, mientras se acercaba a la cama de Lily –¿no te dijo a quien iba dirigido el hechizo de amor original?

-Noo....

-¡Oh, pero que olvidadizo es! Déjame que te lo cuente por él –comenzó a decir Sirius, sentándose cómodamente a los pies de Lily, absolutamente renovado de su esfuerzo por romper el hechizo, o al menos así lo indicaban sus ojos que brillaban de regocijo: –lo que pasó en verdad fue que, durante el almuerzo... -

-¡Ni te atrevas Sirius! –Saltó James de la cama de Peter, abalanzándose hacia su camarada –¡No lo digas!

-¿Qué cosa no debo decir? –Preguntó ingenuamente el interpelado, saboreando la angustia del mago que se abalanzaba sobre él para hacerlo callar. Con un ágil movimiento, Sirius se puso fuera de su alcance y escapando de la persecución de James, continuó: –¡ah! Ya recuerdo, no quieres que le diga a Lily que ella-

-¡¡CÁLLATE!! –Le interrumpió James intentando en vano atraparlo. Sirius desapareció a toda velocidad por la puerta de la enfermería riendo entretenido y James desapareció tras él, gritando su nombre. Sus gritos y carcajadas se oyeron por los pasillos durante largo rato, hasta que ambos amigos estuvieron demasiado lejos como para poder seguir escuchándose; si Lily no hubiese estado tan cansada y adolorida, posiblemente hubiese deducido lo que Sirius había tratado de decir pero, como ése no era el caso, más que buscar explicación al ya extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros, agradeció el momento de tranquilidad que le brindaban al desaparecer corriendo y brincando por los pasillos y se sumió en un sueño tranquilo. Peter observó el vacío que habían dejado sus dos amigos al partir y, sin realizar un mayor esfuerzo, imitó a la chica rindiéndose por completo a Morfeo, sin preocuparse más de lo que había ocurrido con sus dos amigos durante la jornada anterior ya que, después de todo, formaba parte de un pasado más parecido a un sueño que a un recuerdo.

Fin.


End file.
